Green Miss at Goode
by OwlAsh
Summary: Annabeth-head of a very famous all girl Punk/Alternative band- goes to High School for the first time. Interesting results. AUish. T for swearing.
1. Finding out things

As I walked on stage all I could hear was the screams of hundreds of people. All I could see was blurred faces and flashing lights. All I could think about was...

"Oi, Annie! Head out of Olympus please!" Thalia was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Thals. I'm here, I'm here. Wait, did you just call me 'Annie'?"

"No? Get your butt onstage; we have a show to perform." She said as she dragged me out of the curtains.

We all took our places onstage. Me center-stage, Thalia to my left, Juniper to my right, Clarisse and Rachel up on two separate podiums behind us.

"Ok, so how about we get this thing started!" I asked the crowd.

In response I got 1 mega collective 'YES!'

I started speaking as the intro played. "As you know, we are Green Miss. I am Annabeth, that's Thalia on electric & vocals, Hazel on bass, Juni on acoustic, Rach on keys & Clarisse on drums. Now, who's ready to ROCK!"

**(A/N song by Paramore. Song called Misery Business. live version)**

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

**Later that Night**

"Ok Annabeth, we have a surprise for you." Thalia said just as I was to say goodnight. I think I looked scared 'cause the girls were all rolling around the stage laughing.

"Hayley, I hope your getting this 'cause this is perfect blackmail material!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I'm getting it Treasure. It's Classic!"

"Hayley, put that camera away right now!"

"Let me think...umm...how about...NO!"

"I swear to gods that I will kill you when I get off this stage!"

"I think killing Thalia will be your main priority, Anna Bananna! Thalia please continue."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Yes, Thalia Gr-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Miss Chase?"

"Yeah, I do, Miss Gr-"

"Annabeth, you do remember what happened the last time you went there?" Clarisse piped in.

If you're wondering, it involved a can of soft drink, Hayley's camera, Hayley's Japanese textbook and a pickle. Don't ask.

"Ok, ok. I won't go there. What did you want to tell me?"

"Annabeth, what is the one thing that you have always wanted to do?" Thalia asked.

"Become an Architect?" I wasn't sure what I was supposed to answer with.

"Besides that," Rach put in impatiently.

"I don't know then."

"Well let me tell you Miss Chase. You are going to need a backpack, text- and work-book and some pens." Thalia informed me.

"What the Ha...What the hell?!" I could tell that the crowd was loving this.

"You, Annabeth Chase, along with the rest of us, are going to High school!"

**New story! Yay! R&R. Flame if you must. **

**Ok, who knows what F.I.S.H. means? Comp time! Guess it right and I'll give you a preview to EVERY chapter in this story!**

**F.I.S.H.**

**Ash out!**


	2. Family dinamics

**Disclaimer: Really...**

I woke to my alarm blaring and sun shining though my window. It took me a few moments to realise where I was. I was in my room in our New York 'apartment'. I use the term 'apartment' loosely because our's has nine bedrooms and takes up the whole top floor of a building. Looking round my room, I realised how much I missed this place when we were on tour and/or living in LA for about a year and a half.

My room has light grey walls and I have an aqua bedspread. Red-gum floor boards and a grey rug line the floor, just like photos, pictures and painting line my walls. Other more important and special photos are set on my desk and such in frames. Most of the photos are of my family. My family is the band. So, needless to say, we are very dysfunctional. Looking at the pictures I realise how much I-

"Annabeth! Help!" Juni calls.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I walk out of my room and into the lounge/kitchen/eating area.

"Clarisse and Thalia are trying to get me to eat meat!"

"Guys, stop. Don't freak her out before we even get to school."

"Yeah Thals. Don't worry, we'll convert her to the good side later." Hayley murmurs the last part so Juni can't hear her. Thalia has a mischievous glint in her electric blue eyes.

I probably should explain the dynamics of our 'family'.

Thalia and Hayley are sisters. They have the same father who they have only met a handful of times.

Thalia has this Punk/Goth look to her with a 'don't-give-a-shit 'attitude to boot. She wears all black, not to forget her spiky black hair and black eyeliner. So, all in all, with her black clothes, hair and makeup - not forgetting her electric blue eyes and black combat boots - she looks scary. But Thalia is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. She's like the sister I never had. I do have sisters and the rest of the band, but Thals and I are the closest.

Hayley is like her older sister. Punk/Goth and a 'don't-give-a-shit' attitude. While Thalia wears all black, Hayley only wears majority black. She will wear a nice dress or a coloured top once in a while, but not often. Thalia wears heaps of makeup but Hayley rarely wear any (eyeliner and mascara doesn't count in our house). She has blue eyes like Thalia but less intense. Her long black (dyed at the first chance she got) hair falls halfway down her back and her Box/Emo fringe falls in her eyes.

Well, those two are the trouble makers in our family.

The next two in line for that role would have to be Clarisse & Rachel.

Clarisse is the 'Tom-Boy' of the family. Her brown hair comes just past her shoulders in soft curls and _always_ has a bandana in it. She has an attitude that sometimes competes with Thals and Ley's.

Rachel has crazy red hair that _never _lies flat no matter how much product you put in in. Her green eyes sparkle with knowledge and her clothes are always splattered with paint.

Those four are extremely loud and are always in some sort of argument. Ley and Rach are the main two to be arguing. They'll argue about anything and everything. I don't see how they can be such good friends.

Where to start with Hazel and Juni?

Well, those two are the least trouble and the quietest in our family. I often call our group a motley crew cause of our different personalities.

Hazel has the most gorgeous skin tone, a soft caramel/coffee colour. Her brown eyes are warm, inviting and look older beyond her years. Her brown hair is bushy, in tight ringlets all around her face.

Juni's real name is Juniper. Yes, like the plant. She is small and petite, with wispy hair the color of amber, and a pretty elfish face. She wears a green chiton and sandals, and is a very pretty girl.

Then there's me. People say that I look like a typical Californian girl. Tall, toned, tanned and blond 'princess' curls. The thing that ruins the look is my eyes. 'Storm Cloud Grey' as my Dad calls them.

Cool and calculating.

Getting ready for school was hectic. Thank gods that we we all have our own bathroom attached to our room. On tour that was biggest percentage of fights, the bathroom.

It's been a week since Thalia dropped the little 'Oh, by the way Annabeth, your going to High School!' bomb shell. I don't know where I'm going, if I'll like it, if people will recognise me. They are my biggest worries. I hate being in the dark. One of my family traits. Thanks Mum. Damn you, ADHD, I get sidetracked really easy.

"Yo, Anna Bananna! Time to go!" Hayley shouted from the front door.

"Coming!" I yell as I grab my bag. "Lets get this over and done with."

**Another chapter finished! Congrats to Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis for winning the comp!**

**F.I.S.H**

**Ash out!**


	3. The Help

"Um... Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. Can I please pick up my time table?" I asked a 50-something lady sitting behind the student desk.

"Sure dear."

"Could I also get Thalia Grace (*cringe*), Hayley Taylor, Rachel Dare, Clarisse la Rue, Hazel Levesque & Juniper Bruche's time table?"

"Sure dear. Do they know you're getting them?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Yes."

"Here you are dear." She handed me seven pieces of paper.

"Thank you!" I said taking the pieces of paper from her.

"Would you like me to get someone to show you around dear?"

"Yes please."

"I'll get someone to find you."

"Thanks again!"

As I walked out I found Thalia and Hayley leaning against the wall chewing gum. Juni, Rach and Hazel were talking about some song ideas. Clarisse was glaring at anyone who so much as glanced at her.

"I wonder if anyone will recognise us." Juni said when she saw me.

"I reckon people will." Clarisse replied, still glaring at people.

"Are you Annabeth?" I turned round to see a guy around 16-17 standing there.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was asked to show you around." He was running his hands through his light brown hair nervously.

"Oh, cool," I said. "Do you want me to introduce you to the others?"

"No. My sister is a fan." Great. "I'm Scott James, by the way."

"Cool. Do we have to do this?"

"Don't be rude, Chrissy." Hayley loves to shit stir us.

"Punk, I thought I told you not to call me that." Clarisse growled.

"Like you could do anything."

"Oh, right. We have a Daddy's girl here."

"Remember Chrissy." Hayley growled. "I'm technically your aunt." That shut her up pretty quickly.

"I really appreciate you coming to help James. But I think we're alright." I said pulling him out of trance.

'Oh, thats cool. Well, welcome to Goode High."

**I know it's been ages and I am soo sorry! I'll post another couple hopefully today!**

**B.F.A.B.**

**Ash out**


End file.
